Amor Interno
by Marianinha Rosinha
Summary: Conheceram-se quando eram crianças e desde então eram como irmãos, até ao dia em que juraram amor interno. Fanfic para o concurso NARUSAKU criado por Pink Ringo.


**Sinopse:** Conheceram-se quando eram crianças e desde então eram como irmãos, até ao dia em que juraram amor interno. Romance/Fluffly

**Obs:** Esta fic é uma songfic, mas a letra da música só aparece a partir dos 15 anos.

**Título:** Amor Interno

**Música:** Bruno Mars – Marry you

**7 ANOS **

Estava uma manhã de verão muito ensolarada em Konoha, um dia perfeito para ir brincar para o parque. Imensas crianças brincavam no parque, sozinhas ou acompanhadas. Gritos, risos, choros eram ouvidos por todo lado, tal como se podiam ver crianças a correr, a saltar, sentadas na relva a brincar com bonecas, no chão a brincar com berlindes ou carros. Existia sempre um ambiente de felicidade.

Nesse parque, estava uma menina com cabelos rosa ao nível dos ombros. Ela usava um vestido azul-bebé com flores brancas e calçava uns sapatos pretos com fivela. Todos ficavam encantados com as suas bochechas rosadas e os seus olhos esmeralda muito brilhantes e expressivos. Ela era muito meiga com todos os que a rodeavam. Ser simpática era da sua própria natureza.

Ela estava a divertir-se muito a brincar com as bonecas juntamente com as suas amigas Tenten e Ino. O que ela não sabia era que estava a ser observada. De longe.

- Minha querida amiga Tété, vamos apanhar flores para fazer um colar de florinhas bonitas?

- SIM!

Sakura ria descontroladamente com as piadas que Ino dizia até que o seu olhar se fixou num ponto não muito longe dali.

Ino percebeu a distração da amiga e olhou na mesma direção que a sua amiga olhava. Ao perceber o que olhava com tanta atenção, fez uma careta de nojo.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Aquela coisa nem devia de existir. É o perigo da humanidade.

- Eu não me importo que aquilo exista, desde que não me chatei está tudo bem. – Afirmou a Tenten.

- Não fales mal dele, coitadinho! – Gritou a Sakura.

- Ele é muito perigoso, tem um monstro dentro dele. Não sejas estúpida, Sakura.

- O que eu mais odeio em ti é que sejas orgulhosa de mais para aceitar as diferenças dos outros. Se me aceitas-te a mim e à minha monstruosa testa porque é que não aceitas os outros? Para ti todos têm de ser perfeitos. ODEIO-TE!

Dito isto, Sakura correu até ao alvo de conversa de à segundos atrás.

Quando chegou ao seu destino ficou com vontade de chorar.

À sua frente estava um rapaz moreno de cabelos louros com a cabeça cabisbaixa. A sua face demonstrava tristeza. Os seus olhos azuis demonstravam solidão e angústia. Ele estava encolhido como se estivesse com medo que lhe batessem. Aquele ato, fez com a rapariga se sentasse ao seu lado e conversar de forma meiga com ele.

Apercebeu-se de que quando se sentou, a respiração do rapaz ficou acelerada.

- Porque é que estás sozinho?

-…

- Fico triste quando as pessoas estão sozinhas com as caras e os olhares solitários.

-…

Ela aproximou-se mais dele e sorriu-lhe de forma doce.

O rapaz olhava para ela, de lado.

- Como te chamas?

Desta vez o rapaz olhou, surpreso, para ela.

- E-Eu?

- Sim, tontinho.

- N-Na-Naruto.

- Adoro o teu nome! Diz-me, porque é que estás sempre sozinho?

Após perguntar isto o Naruto começou a chorar desconsoladamente.

- Oh não chores, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

Sakura sentiu-se muito mal por o ter feito chorar e sentiu os seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas mas controlou-se e em vez de se desmanchar a chorar, abraçou-o.

- Desculpa…

O rapaz ficou meio atrapalhado e nervoso, mas acabou por retribuir.

- Nunca ninguém me abraçou…

- Então eu sou a primeira? – Perguntou com olhos muito abertos e com um sorriso largo.

- Sim…

Depois de ouvir o que o rapaz disse, começou a bater palmas e a dar pulinhos de felicidade.

- Ninguém gosta de mim…

Ao ouvir isto, Sakura voltou a sentar-se ao lado dele e disse:

- Eu gosto de ti… acho que és muito querido…

Ambos coraram.

- Queres ser minha amiga? – Perguntou de forma tímida.

- Claro que sim!

E então abraçou o rapaz.

Esse foi o melhor dia da vida de ambos. O dia em que se conheceram.

****

**12 ANOS**

Hoje era um dia muito especial: O aniversário da Sakura.

Um certo rapaz louro estava a correr descontroladamente para casa da sua melhor amiga para estar presente na festa dela.

Após 15 minutos a correr chegou, finalmente, ao seu destino, mas para a sua desilusão as luzes da casa estavam apagadas. Chegou muito tarde. Sentiu culpa por não ter despachado a missão mais cedo. Triste, olhou para a lua. Era noite de lua cheia, a noite que Sakura mais gostava. Uma vez disse-lhe que nas noites de lua cheia ela gostaria de passá-las com a pessoa que mais gostava.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se desse dia, tantas recordações daqueles tempos em que ainda brincavam com bonecas de porcelana e carros da marca mais cara que havia. Estava de tal forma mergulhado em pensamentos, que não se deu conta que estava mais alguém na rua para além dele.

Em instantes a escuridão tomou conta dos seus olhos e sentiu algo encostado nas suas costas. Pôs as mãos sobre a coisa que tapava os seus olhos e sentiu que eram as mãos de alguém. Durante algum tempo esteve a acaricia-las até descobrir de quem eram.

- Sakura-chan…

Após pronunciar o nome, as mãos saíram da sua frente e então a rapariga pôs-se à sua frente.

Ela estava de camisa de dormir branca com a Hello Kitty desenhada e de chinelos da Hello Kitty. Estava linda como sempre.

- Desculpa por ter chegado tarde, mas é que eu não consegui despachar a missão mais cedo e-

- Sshh, não digas nada, não é preciso, não faz mal. O que importa…- Enquanto falava ia se aproximando cada vez mais dele até que o abraçou - …É que estejas bem. Tive saudades…

Naruto não conseguiu controlar os seus sentimentos e corou com o comentário.

- Também tive saudades. – E retribuiu o abraço.

Estiveram abraçados de forma calorosa durante algum tempo, até que se separaram.

- Tenho uma prenda para ti.

- Oh, não era preciso.

Olhos de Sakura brilharam quando viram o colar que ela tinha estado a namorar à tanto tempo. Sorriu e agradeceu-lhe o presente.

- Fica comigo esta noite…

- Sakura-chan… tens a certeza?

- Sim, eu quero passar todas as noites de lua cheia ao teu lado.

Nesse momento, Naruto percebeu que era importante para alguém.

Foram para o quarto dela. Sakura sentou-se no meio das pernas de Naruto, este tapou-a com os lençóis e o edredon. Ficaram assim a noite toda a olhar para a lua e a olhar um para o outro, de vez em quando, até o sono os possuir.

Foi o melhor aniversário de toda a sua vida!

****

**15 ANOS**

Aquela noite era muito especial: estavam os dois na praia a ver a lua cheia. Sakura tornou-se muito bela ao longo dos anos que se passaram, deixou de ter o corpo de uma criança e passou a ter um corpo muito belo. Não é que ele fosse pervertido mas é que ele já a tinha visto de bikini várias vezes, daí a chegar a essa conclusão. Há alguns tempos que Naruto tem se sentido muito estranho: deixou de ver Sakura como uma irmã mas sim de outra forma que ele próprio desconhecia. Segundos depois lembrou-se de que poderia estar apaixonado por ela.

Aí, então ela olhou para ele com o olhar que ele mais gostava e com o sorriso que ele mais adorava.

Foi então que ele teve a última prova de que precisava para saber se estava apaixonado por ela ou não. Eis a resposta: Sim, amava-a mais do que tudo.

It´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Nesse mesmo momento em que ele a olhava tão intensamente, que ela se encostou no seu ombro musculoso.

- Isto é tão estranho…

- O quê, Sakura-chan?

- O que eu sinto por ti…

Ela corou.

Well I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard<br>We can go  
>No one will know<br>Oh come on girl  
>Who cares if we're trashed<br>Got a pocket full of cash  
>We can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on, girl<p>

Don´t say no no no no no  
>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>And we´ll go go go go go  
>If you´re ready like I'm ready<p>

- E-Eu estou a-a-apaixonada p-por t-ti, Naruto. - Declarou de olhos fechados.

Foi então que ele começou a imaginar o seu futuro ao lado dela. Iria ser muito bom. Não resistiu e beijou-a de forma lenta e doce. Ele próprio quebrou o beijo:

- Eu também te amo… - Declarou, olhando-a de forma doce - …muito. – Acrescentou.

Ela chorou de emoção e alegria e foi então que o abraçou, outra vez.

- Queres namorar comigo, Sakura-chan?

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa, e foi então que disse a palavra:

- Sim!

O primeiro beijo e o primeiro compromisso.

****

**22 ANOS**

Era agora ou nunca. Ele iria fazê-lo mas não sabia como. Era demasiada coisa para a sua cabeça.

Chegou ao jardim e encontrou o ponto de encontro vazio. Ainda bem que ele chegou cedo demais, assim pode treinar o seu discurso.

Ia começar a treinar quando sentiu um abraço forte. Foi então que reparou que era a sua namorada. E agora, como é que ele iria dizer? Bem o que tiver de ser será.

- Sakura-chan, tenho uma coisa para te dizer.

- Diz, fofinho.

Ele ajoelhou-se de forma desajeitada já que ele termia por causa do nervosismo.

Esteve vários minutos ajoelhado sem dizer nada.

- Então?

- Querescasarcomigo,Sakura-chan? – E estendeu o anel à rapariga. Ela sorriu de forma doce e colocou-se na mesma altura que ele. Agarrou no anel colocou-o no dedo e segredou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Sim.

'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

E ele abriu os olhos. Os seus olhos estavam mais azuis do que nunca tinham estado antes. Beijaram-se muito intensamente.

Parece que as coisas feitas de forma desajeitada são sempre mais bonitas. Pelo menos a opinião dela é esta.

****

**MESES DEPOIS**

- Calma Naruto, ela já vem. - Disse o Neji, que tentava acalma-lo pois ele estava muito nervoso e eufórico.

Depois de tantas perguntas, tanto nervosismo, aconteceu.

Aquilo aconteceu.

Viu-a entrar na igreja, com um lindo vestido comprido, com o véu, com a maquilhagem doce, com o cabelo arranjado de forma maravilhosa, com as rosas vermelhas na mão, com aqueles olhos grandes e perfeitos e com aquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar.

I'll go get a ring  
>Let the choir bells sing like oooh<br>So what you wanna do?  
>Let's just run, girl<br>And if we wake up  
>And you wanna break up that's cool<br>No, I wont blame you  
>It was fun girl<p>

Don´t say no no no no no  
>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>And we´ll go go go go go  
>If you´re ready like I'm ready<p>

Chegou ao altar e sorriu-lhe. Para sorte do rapaz, estava o Neji ao seu lado, senão ele desmaiava.

Minutos mais tarde chegou o momento de dizer aquela palavra que os iria unir para sempre até que a morte os separe.

- Haruno Sakura, aceita Uzumaki Naruto como seu esposo e apoia-lo na saúde e na doença, na felicidade e na tristeza, até que a morte os separe?

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu e então disse a palavra mágica:

- Sim.

- Uzumaki Naruto, aceita Haruno Sakura como sua esposa e apoia-la na saúde e na doença, na felicidade e na tristeza, até que a morte os separe?

E então ele deu o seu sorriso mais belo e disse a tal palavra com que sonhava há tanto tempo:

- Sim.

- Declaro-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Just say I do  
>Tell me right now baby<br>Tell me right now baby, baby  
>Just say I do<br>Tell me right now baby  
>Tell me right now baby, baby<br>Oh

Na festa do copo de água, o Naruto devorou mesas seguidas. Mas é claro que deixou alguma coisa para a sua querida mulher.

Depois de horas seguidas de festa, o Naruto arrastou Sakura para o palco:

- Pessoal peço a vossa atenção por um momento. Eu vou declarar-me à Sakura-chan.

Antes de o dizer para o microfone, virou-se para Sakura e segredou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Mais longo combinamos o que vamos fazer nesta noite de lua cheia.

E deu o seu sorriso mais pervertido.

Então virou-se para o microfone:

- EU AMO-TE SAKURA-CHANNNNN!

Ela sorriu e puxou-o para um beijo.

It´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Desde esse dia, o seu amor é internamente interno.

**FIM.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Estou cheia de calor e gostava de nadar no mar das reviews. Podem ajudar-me mandando muitas reviews para encher a minha piscina! XD**

**O link do vestido da Sakura está no meu perfil!**

**Beijinhos a todos**

**Ciao!**


End file.
